


Try?

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Stoner Patton [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Virgil wants to try it and Patton is ok with this
Series: Stoner Patton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Try?

Patton was sitting on the couch in the mind palace. It had been another stressful month with another show. He let out a sigh as the show ended and Thomas took a bow, the crowd standing and applauding. Patton sank back into the couch with a groan. He put on a smile when everyone gathered in the living room to join him on the couch. Virgil collapsed onto it, leaning into Patton and resting his head on his shoulder. He was shaking and had his music blaring through his headphones. Logan ran a hand up and down his back after he sat next to Virgil. Roman sat on the other side of Patton and looked exhausted. 

_Guys?_

They all popped up in Thomas’ living room, collapsing onto his couch. Thomas gave them a small smile and sat on the other side of Roman. 

“Movie night?”

They all nodded and Virgil moved to sit on the back on the couch, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and pulled his hood over his face after Roman changed them all into the onesies. Roman sat on a chair that he made out of pillows in the corner. Logan removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Logan? Are you ok?” Patton asked. 

Logan nodded and placed his glasses back on his face. 

“Just a slight headache”

“Probably from stress” Thomas said as he held an arm out in invitation. 

Logan slowly leaned into Thomas’ side and laid his head on his shoulder. It had taken a while for Logan to be ok with being this open and vulnerable with them. Patton laid his head on the back of the couch and let out a sigh. 

“Pat? Do you wanna get your stuff?”

Patton blushed a little and nodded before sinking out. He popped up in his room, getting in his drawer and grabbing all his stuff. He sank out and popped up in the living room again, returning to his spot on the couch. He loaded the bowl before lighting it and taking a hit. He held it for a minute before exhaling. There was a knock at the door and Patton felt a sense of deja vu. Thomas got up and answered it to see Joan on the other side, congratulating him on a good show. 

Joan joined them, sitting in the floor in front of the couch. Patton took another hit, holding it and exhaling. He smiled as he glanced around and saw everyone relaxing. He saw Virgil glance at him and then focus on the movie again. He wasn’t actually watching it because he still had his music blaring, but he was at least focused on something other than his thoughts. 

Patton took a few more hits, relaxing more as he focused on the movie. He knew it was hitting him hard because he was smoking more than he usually did, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He saw Virgil glance at him again and then bring his thumbnail to his mouth. Patton caught his eyes and gave him a questioning look. 

Virgil looked down and chewed on his nail. Patton knew there was something, but wasn’t sure what. He reached over and grabbed Virgil’s hand, giving it a squeeze. He got a squeeze in return and heard him take a deep breath. He looked at Patton then and Patton gave him an encouraging smile. 

“Pat?”

Patton nodded at him to continue. 

“Would you be against, um, me maybe… nevermind it’s stupid. Forget it”

“No, Virge. Do you wanna try it?”

Virgil looked away with a small nod. It made sense when Patton thought about it, weed was supposed to help with anxiety. He held the bowl out to Virgil and he took it. He looked at Patton with a questioning look and Patton helped him. Once he was holding the bowl right Patton grabbed his lighter and went to light it. 

“Wait, I shouldn’t! Just, I’m sorry” Virgil said as he tried to hand it back to Patton. 

Patton glanced around and saw that everyone was staring at them, watching. There was the problem. 

“Guys, can you not? Please? It’s making his anxiety worse”

They all apologized and then focused back on the movie. Virgil held the bowl the way Patton had told him to and Patton went to light it again. 

“Now you have to suck in on it as I light it”

Virgil nodded and sucked in as Patton lit the bowl. Virgil coughed and blew the smoke out with it. After he finished coughing, he looked at Patton. 

“Sorry”

“No, it’s your first time. It takes time to get used to it. Do you wanna try again?”

Virgil nodded and took another hit, this time managing to not cough. He exhaled and looked at Patton with a small smile. 

“It burns. How the hell do you do this, Pat?”

Patton shrugged. After a bit you get used to the burn. Patton took a hit, held it for a minute and exhaled. He handed it back to Virgil, lighting it again and Virgil took a hit. 

“Now you wanna bring it down like into your lungs and hold it for a little bit before you let it out”

Virgil nodded and tried to do as Patton had said. He coughed as the burn became too much and let the smoke out. Patton gave him a small smile and encouraged him to try again. Virgil took another hit and this time held it for a minute before letting it out. Patton smiled at him before taking a hit himself. He held it as Virgil took another hit. They held it before letting it out. 

Thomas gave them a small smile. Patton could feel himself becoming more and more relaxed as it took its effect. Virgil was also relaxing, putting his hood down and actually focusing on the movie. Patton smiled and handed him the lighter, knowing he needed to stop. Virgil eventually got the hang of lighting it and continued to smoke. 

Patton made a mental note to conjure up some stuff for Virgil when he got back to his room and could focus enough to do it. He saw Virgil relax more, but he also noticed that he was high off his ass. Patton let out a small chuckle before gently taking the bowl away from Virgil, emptying it and putting everything in his pocket. 

Virgil leaned back and let a small come across his face. Patton smiled at him and then focused on the movie. The movie ended and they all sat in silence for a bit. Patton then heard Virgil let out a chuckle which turned into a genuine laugh. They all looked at him in shock, they had never heard his real laugh before. He slapped a hand to his mouth and his face went red. He cleared his throat and looked down. 

“Sorry”

“Don’t be! Your laugh is amazing!” Joan said. 

Virgil blushed more and pulled his hood back up. Roman had fallen asleep and Logan was almost there. Thomas moved to lay him down and Logan promptly fell asleep. Thomas let out a chuckle and covered him up. Patton looked at Virgil and saw a content look on his face. 

“Virge, you ok?” Joan asked. 

“I’m high off my fucking ass, so yea. I’m really fucking good right now”

Joan laughed at that and so did Thomas. Patton knew that neither of them should be trusted to sink out. He looked at Thomas then. 

“Hey Thomas, if it’s not too much of a bother, would you be ok with all of us staying here for the night? Honestly I’m too high to be trusted to sink out and if _I’m_ too high then Virgil is _definitely_ too high” 

Virgil nodded in agreement. 

“Of course you guys can stay, there’s only the floor left though. That won’t be comfortable. Are you too high to summon things?” Thomas asked. 

They both nodded and Thomas smiled and let out a fond sigh. 

“I could go find some blankets and stuff, try and make it more comfortable?”

“Thomas, I think you forgot that you have other sides that you could call” Virgil pointed out. 

“True, but do you really wanna deal with them right now?”

“They could come and stay right now and I would not give a single fuck”

Thomas and Joan laughed at that. 

“Alright. Janus?”

Janus popped up by the stairs with a confused look. 

“You never call me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just need someone awake and sober who can summon things. If that’s ok with you?”

He nodded and summoned blankets, pillows, and a mattress which landed in the middle of the floor. Thomas smiled at him as he sank out. Patton and Virgil moved to the mattress, each grabbing a pillow and a blanket. 

“Pat, you said the munchies were a thing. When does that normally hit?” Thomas asked. 

“Um, honestly should hit any minute now. I’m good with ignoring it though. Don’t know how Virgil will handle it”

They looked to Virgil and saw a smile on his face as he stared at the ceiling. He then looked over at them. 

“I’m hungry”

Patton chuckled. 

“There it is”

Thomas let out a small laugh and went to find something that he could give them. He found some unopened bags of chips and tossed them onto the mattress. Patton grabbed one and Virgil grabbed another, opening them and stuffing their faces. Joan let out a chuckle and headed to the guest bedroom that Thomas had. 

“Do you need anything else?” Thomas asked from the kitchen.

“Water. Smoking gives you cotton mouth and it can dehydrate you. So water”

Thomas nodded and grabbed some water bottles. He walked over and dropped them on the mattress. He yawned and went to head up the stairs. He then turned and looked at the too high sides. 

“You guys know this place right? Like obviously you know where the kitchen is so help yourself, but if you eat the last of something tell me so I can get more. The bathroom is up here and it’s the first door on the right”

They nodded, still munching on the chips they had been given. Patton watched as Thomas walked up the stairs after telling them good night. After they had each finished one bag of chips and one water bottle, they moved everything and laid down. Patton pulled Virgil close to him and Virgil laid his head on his chest. 

“This could be something we do to relax together if you want?”

Virgil nodded and yawned. 

“Alright. Good night, Virge”

“Night, Pat”

Virgil fell asleep soon after. Patton smiled down at him and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
